Fluttershy's Triple Rainboom
by ExtremeBrony26
Summary: Fluttershy is in for the annual Wonder Bolts flight competition. Will Fluttershy do it, or will Fluttershy fail?
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash was peacefully tanning in the sun outside her house, when Fluttershy suddenly flew to her and YANKED her by the neck and shook her very hard and violently and exclaimed "RAINBOW DASH! IT'S HORRIBLE! RAINBOOM! EMBARRASSMENT! SHYNESS!" Fluttershy said and let go of the purple faced Rainbow Dash due to how Fluttershy pulled on her.

"What? Use words, Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said, annoyed, with her face angrily scrunched up, Squidward style.

Fluttershy panted for a few seconds.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Rainbow Dash said very Squidward-esque.

"I was told to do an audition in the wonderbolts flying contest, don't you even remember the 'Fluttershy can hardly fly' thing from flight camp?" Fluttershy said.

"So some punks poke fun of you since you have stage fright? Big deal!" Rainbow Dash said.

"This time it IS a big deal!" Fluttershy said, and yanked onto Rainbow Dash VERY tightly.

Fluttershy then pulled Rainbow Dash over, and had her hands, or should I say hooves, HARD around Rainbow Dash's neck, strangling her.

"DO YOU KNOW HO IMPORTANT THIS IS?! REMEMBER YOU FELT THE SAME WAY WHEN YOU DID THE SONIC RAINBOOM?! YOU THINK YOU CAN GO BE UNEMPATHETIC AND...ERGH! WHY RAINBOW DASH, WHY?! WHY?! WHYYYYYYYYY?!" Fluttershy said as she violently and angrily shook Rainbow Dash.

"OK, OK, I'll try to help you." Rainbow Dash said when Fluttershy finally let her go after about a minute or two of violently shaking her.

"You will?" Fluttershy said eagerly.

"Sure. But I have to vomit first from all that shaking." Rainbow Dash said, turned around, and vomited for about one minute before turning back around.

"Alright, let's do it." Rainbow Dash said.

LATER DOWN IN PONYVILLE...

"Alright, Fluttershy. Let's see how you do." Rainbow Dash said and turned around to turn on the radio, which played The Thieving Magpie.

"OK, fly!" Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy started off with flying through a few trees, but didn't see one since she was flying so fast.

"FLUTTERSHY, WATCH OUT!" Rainbow Dash said and saw Fluttershy about to crash into a giant tree.

Flutterrshy didn't see the tree on time, and smashed her face against it, and slowly slid off of the tree.

Fluttershy then fell and a very loud thump could be heard.

Rainbow Dash turned off the radio, gasped, and ran over to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy! Are you ok?!" Rainbow Dash said in horror.

Fluttershy awoke. "Did I do it?" She asked.

"No, Fluttershy. You didn't. We have to try again." Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy stared blankly at Rainbow Dash, and flatly said "_what."_

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2, RAINBOW DASH CONTINUES TRYING TO TRAIN FLUTTERSHY, BUT NO AVAIL. STAY TOONED.


	2. Chapter 2: The Training Continues

Fluttershy stared blankly at Rainbow Dash, and flatly said "_what."_

"Don't worry, Fluttershy, you'll get it in the meantime." Rainbow Dash said.

"Get it?! **_GET IT?! I CAN'T GET IT, THE PERFORMANCE IS IN THREE DAYS, RAINBOW DASH! THREE DAYS! YOU HAVE TO SHOW ME THE WAY, RAINBOW! SHOW ME THE WAY!"_**

**__**Fluttershy leaped into Rainbow Dash's face.

**_"YOUR NOT SHOWING IT! SHOW ME THE WAY RIGHT NOW!"_**

"OK, calm down, Fluttershy! It's only a contest, I mean I won the contest, Rarity would have won if her stupid wings wouldn't have evaporated, nearly ever pegasus has completed this contest and won, and YOU are the only one who hasn't beat it yet, because of your dumb, stupid, unreasonable shyness. YOU HAVE TO MAN UP, FLUTTERSHY!"

"Your right, Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy said as if she was about to cry. "I need to man up!" Fluttershy said, with a much more touch tone of voice, with her tears all gone.

"Alright then, let's try that one more time." Rainbow Dash said.

Rainbow Dash turned the radio back on. "Are you ready, Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes!" Fluttershy said.

"Go!" Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy flew above the trees this time. She flew around and around, and she had her eyes closed at all times.

She had no idea she was about to crash into the great wall of ponyville!

"Fluttershy, look out!" Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy did not hear her.

Suddenly, she crashed against the great wall, and fell off.

"Yay, I'm doing it without my wings!" Fluttershy said, still with her eyes closed, still obviously not knowing she is about to plunge a 200 meter drop.

"NO, YOU'RE NOT! OPEN YOUR EYES, FLUTTERSHY! OPEN YOUR EYES!" Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy opened her eyes, noticed she was about to fall, and yelled.

And then she fell.

"Did I do it?" Fluttershy asked.

"No, you failed! Again!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Awww." Fluttershy said.

"Maybe we should stop for now." Rainbow Dash said.

"Fine." Fluttershy said, and crossed her arms.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3, FLUTTERSHY GOES MAD! SHE BECOMES ANGRILY STRESSED, AND EAINBOW DASH TRIES TO GET HELP FROM THE OTHER FOUR OF THE SIX. BE PATIENT FOR CHAPTER 2.


	3. Chapter 3: Training Complete!

The next morning, Rainbow Dash went to Fluttershy's house to awake her for some more training.

RD went into Fluttershy's room, to find Fluttershy's head turned around and she was quietly mumbling gibberish words.

"Fluttershy?" RD said and went up to Fluttershy to see if she is okay. She gulped, shuddered, and very slowly out her hoof closer to Fluttershy. Fluttershy heard Rainbow Dash shuddering and turned around.

RD saw Fluttershy, jumped, and yelped.

Fluttershy had round eyes with giant black circles/shadows under them, her eyes were crossed, she had very dark circles under her eyes, she was pale, and she lost her eyelashes.

Fluttershy said "I've been waiting for you, Rainbow!"

"Gah! Come on, you need help." Rainbow Dash said.

Rainbow Dash went around Ponyville to tell the other four main ponies that Fluttershy has her performance in two days. Twilight said "OK, but she looks out of shape. I suggest you give her some rest." Pinkie Pie said "OK, but she looks very sick. Give her some slack." Rarity said "OK, but she looks very ugly. She needs a make over." Applejack said "OK, but she looks unhealthy, she might need some apples to warm up for the big performance!"

Later, RD decided to train Fluttershy once more.

"OK, Fluttershy, try to get it RIGHT this time." RD said.

"OK." Fluttershy said.

"Alright, good." RD turned the radio on. Fluttershy twirled around, flew up around the trees WITHOUT getting hit, and even performed a sonic rainboom. Fluttershy passed the training.

"FLuttershy, you are ready." RD said.

"Great! I can't believe I also performed a sonic rainboom!" Fluttershy said.

"Well, you did, and a perfect performance on your third try! The third try is always the charm." RD said

"So am I ready?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes." RD said.

"Yay!" Fluttershy said.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4, FLUTTERSHY'S PERFORMANCE BEGINS! SHE DOES THREE SONIC RAINBOOMS AT ONCE, AND BECOMES A CHAMPION FLIER! CHAPTER 5 IS STILL BEING PLANNED OUT, SO YOU MUST BE PATIENT FOR THAT AS WELL.


	4. Chapter 4: The Performance

THE MORNING THE PERFORMANCE CAME...

Fluttershy woken up. The day she was supposed to do her performance came!

Fluttershy woke up, and said to Angel "Today is the big day, Angel."

Fluttershy jumped out of bed, and went to an exercising room, and lifted a barbel with two stuffed animals on each end. Fluttershy tried very hard to lift it, and after about one minute of struggling, she did it! "I'm ready!" Fluttershy shouted.

Fluttershy flew out of her house and up to the wonderbolts flying competition.

The other five were already there.

"Everyone, welcome to the wonderbolts flying contest!" Said the announcer.

"Alright, who's first?" Another announcer asked.

"Derpy." The other announcer said.

"Derpy?! Isn't she special needs?!" The other announcer asked.

"Yes, but she trained for two years, she should be ready." The other announcer said.

"OK, everyone, the first competitor is the one and only, special needs, handicapped, Derpy Hooves!" The other announcer said to the patrons.

Someone cheered, causing everyone else to cheer wildly.

Derpy then began her performance by flying through some hoops, kicking clouds, and other pegasi things as such.

"Do you think Fluttershy is coming up anytime soon? Because the suspension is rising!" Rainbow Dash said.

"She might come up soon." Twilight said.

"Rainbow Dash, are you sure it was a good idea to let Fluttershy in this contest? She failed flying in flight camp!" Rarity said.

"Yeah but she did it eventually." Rainbow Dash said.

"But about her lack of interest in flying?" Rarity asked.

"Pfft, I bet she can handle it, she is eight years old." Rainbow Dash said.

"What about-" Rarity asked but cut off by an annoyed Rainbow Dash who said "SHE CAN HANDLE IT RARITY, SHE'S EIGHT YEARS OLD, GIVE HER A BREAK!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Fine. You know, you demeanor is excessively aggressive, I suggest you get a life. Hmmph." Rarity said, crossed her arms, and turned her head away from Rainbow Dash.

After a few performances, it was finally Fluttershy's turn.

"Alright you beautiful men and you gentle girls out there, last but not least, we will have Fluttershy!"

The crowd cheered.

Rainbow Dash began shuddering and sweating. She could feel the suspense rising up to her own self. Clearly she REALLY wanted Fluttershy to win. If she wouldn't, she would lose all faith for Fluttershy.

Fltutershy then flew up on to the performance area.

"Today, I will perform a triple rainboom." Fluttershy said, setting her radio on a cloud.

Rainbow Dash looked so uneasy and suspenseful, she began fighting on her own fingernails!

Fluttershy turned the radio on, and The Thieving Magpie Overture began playing.

Fluttershy twirled around like how a ballerina would, flew into a few circles around the performance area, and flew into circles and accidentally crashed into a pole.

The crowd gasped and Rainbow Dash facepalmed. Or should I say facehooved? Uhhh, Never-mind.

As Fluttershy began to fall to her death, she immediately continued flying.

Fluttershy did a moon walk on a cloud, and continued flying, however, this time, backwards.

The crowd was in shock. How did she do that?

And as The Theiving Magpie music began to build up, Fluttershy finally began real deal (her triple rainboom). She flied downwards very fast, and broke the sound barrier within less than one nanosecond. I know, I find it unbelievable too.

Until finally, she performed the triple sonic rainboom. In fact, she left the entire sky RAINBOW for several minutes.

The crowd all gasped aid stood in shock, and gasped too. Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle all were shocked in complete awe. Rainbow Dash however grabbed out a box of tissues and began crying tears of excess joy.

Fluttershy then did a loop with her rainbow trail, and everyone cheered. She then landed on the cloud by the audience.

Everyone began cheering like insane people. Rainbow Dash IMMEDIATELY saw Fluttershy, flew up to her, and said in a very cheerful tone, very unlike her self and said "Fluttershy! You did IT!" and hugged Fluttershy like she never even met her.

The rest of the main six went up to the two and cheered.

Princess Celestia then went up to Fluttershy and declared her the new champion flyer.

Fluttershy began crying tears of joy.

TO BE CONTINUED FOR ONE MORE CHAPTER IN CHAPTER FIVE, FLUTTERSHY BECOMES A CHAMPION FLYER. CHAPTER FIVE WILL BE THE MOST EPIC, AND TRUST ME, I'M NOT BEING KIDDISH HERE. PLEASE BE PATIENT FOR THE GREAT CHAPTER FIVE!


	5. Chapter 5: The Letter and Epilogue

Fluttershy was the new champion flyer.

"Good job, Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said and bro hoofed Fluttershy.

And from that day forth, there were TWO champion flyers: Rainbow Dash AND Fluttershy!

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was writing a letter to Princess Celestia, like how any episode of MLP:FiM would end.

"Dear Princess Celestia, Never give up. That's the lesson I learned today. I may have not become a champion flyer first, but I DID become a champion flyer. I also learned that winning isn't everything, it's the only thing. However I did win. And that is all that matters." Fluttershy wrote this and sent it to Princess Celestia.

Now to fill this page up so it can reach up to at least 500 words by counting to 60.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty one, twenty two, twenty three, twenty four, twenty five, twenty six, twenty seven, twenty eight, twenty nine, thirty, thirty one, thirty two, thirty three, thirty four, thirty five, thirty six, thirty seven, thirty eight, thirty nine, forty, forty one, forty two, forty three, forty four, forty five, forty six, forty seven, forty eight, forty nine, fifty, fifty one, fifty two, fifty three, fifty four, fifty five, fifty six, fifty seven, fifty eight, fifty nine, sixty.

Well, hope you all enjoyed this fanfic. I tried my very best!


End file.
